


心盲（0）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 5





	心盲（0）

新坑预告 临近期末三次元事情非常多 让大家久等了 正文正在安排中 会忙里偷闲尽快更新😣

⚠️WARMING：ABO设定 狗血豪门大戏 涉及三角/多角 双向暗恋 相爱相杀 全员(注意是全员)ooc 请注意避雷 一切阅后生理/心理不适现象概不负责

引子 

关斌的人生在他20岁那年发生了翻天覆地的变化。 

从辅导员办公室出来，暑热很快驱散了室内空调带来的少许凉意。 

手里捏着的退学申请书已经签过字，印了红色的公章，被他夹进装着亲子鉴定结果告知书的文件袋里。 

天似乎要下雨，乌压压的云压下来没有一丝风，气温却仍然很高， 好似一个大蒸笼。 

关斌有生以来第一次旷课。 

独自回到宿舍，拒绝了宿管帮忙收拾行李的请求，一个人将床头与柜子里的物品通通收进行李箱。 

他不想去考虑舍友回来对着空空如也的床位会作何反应，大概会大声埋怨自己不辞而别，然后逐渐用自己的物品填满那个空位吧。 

或许再相听闻时已是在娱乐头条了。 

“少爷，我地嚟拎就得了。” 

关斌站在门口，有些怅然地回望这个住了不到两年的小房间，然后很可笑地朝里面挥挥手。 

“走了。”他转过头对保镖说。 

天色更暗了，空气中已经能闻到潮湿的味道。保镖默默撑开了伞遮在关斌头顶——其实离车库不过几步路。 

佣人把行李一箱箱搬上车的间隙，关斌未曾再回头看校园，只是低头看手机——手机自然也是新的，他正从云端下载他备份好的照片。 

“少爷请上车。” 

他便机械地钻进车子后座。 

然后雨下了，第一滴落在车门关上之前，关斌的脸上。 

好在没有人注意到，他可以任由自己过去20年人生的最后一点痕迹在皮肤上慢慢干涸。 

坐在前排副驾驶的男人戴着墨镜，通过后视镜看向关斌。 

Tbc.


End file.
